Shibuya Bus Incident
by AiRenc
Summary: Ketika aku mulai menggigil karena dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitku, tiba-tiba kurasakan seperti hembusan nafas orang disampingku, dan benar saja aku sangat terkejut, kulihat kakek berpakaian hitam dengan celana compang-camping tadi telah berada di sampingku. Genre : Mystery / Horor, Comedy(?) Note : Newbie Author, Horor Gagal


**Shibuya Bus Incident**

 **.**

 **Genre : Mystery / Horor, Comedy (?)**  
 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk.**  
 **Note : Newbie Author, sedikit geje, Horor Gagal!**  
 **Pairing : ? (random chara)**

* * *

 _ **Tokyo, Winter 21**_

Salju mulai menyelimuti perkotaan shibuya, malam itu aku sedang sedang menempuh perjalanan dari Shibuya ke rumah dengan menggunakan bus malam. Oh ya, aku masih menempuh pendidikanku di SHD High School tepatnya di daerah Shibuya, Tokyo dengan bermodal beberapa piagam ketika aku masih SMP akhirnya aku diterima menjadi murid SMA disini tanpa tes. Namun karena aku hidup sendiri, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bekerja paruh waktu setelah pulang dari sekolah. Yah bergitulah kehidupanku, selalu di akhiri dengan menunggu bus malam untuk segera pulang kerumah. Di tengah perjalanan, saat bus tersebut berhenti di sebuah terminal, kulihat seorang kakek tua naik dengan langkah kaki pelan menuju ke pintu masuk bus itu, dengan langkah pelan aku mulai masuk kedalam bus itu, karena waktu telah memasuki hampir tengah malam dan penumpang hanya tinggal beberapa, kuputuskan untuk duduk dikursi bagian belakang.

Ketika aku mulai menggigil karena dingin yang begitu menusuk kulitku, tiba-tiba kurasakan seperti hembusan nafas orang disampingku, dan benar saja aku sangat terkejut, kulihat kakek berpakaian hitam dengan celana compang-camping tadi telah berada di sampingku.

"nak" kata kakek tersebut menawarkan buku-buku bacaan

"Bukunya nak? Ada macam-macam nih. Buku silat, cinta, agama, horor dan lain-lain", ujar sang kakek.

Aneh bukan? kukira kakek ini misterius tapi ternyata ia hanya seorang penjual. Aku yang kebetulan sedang tidak bisa tidur pun tertarik. aku minta sedikit penjelasan tentang buku horror yang kakek tadi tawarkan padaku

"Oh suka cerita horor yah?", jawab si kakek.

"Kebetulan sisa satu. buku ini menceritakan tentang bus yang terjatuh di pinggiran sungai di daerah shibuya ini 2003 silam nak, konon katanya banyak ditemui suara-suara aneh yang muncul di pinggiran jalan dekat sungai tersebut. Judul dari buku ini 'Dibalik Insiden Bus Malam Shibuya'. apa kamu mau beli nak?"

aku pun dengan penasaran memesan buku tersebut, agak terkejut memang karena harganya begitu mahal.

"Maaf ya nak, mungkin harganya terlalu mahal untuk ukuran buku yaitu sekitar 500 ribu tapi nak, ini buku dimuat dalam kisah nyata 3 tahun silam, konon katanya jangan terlalu asik dan penasaran jika membaca buku ini karena jika pembaca lupa akan satu hal maka ia akan menyesal dalam hidupnya" kata kakek tersebut dengan wajah serius

"Hal apakah itu kek? menyesal bagaimana?" kataku penasaran

"penyesalan yang sangat dalam nak, dikisahkan bahwa pembaca buku sebelumnya mengalami stress dan menjadi gila dalam menjalani hidup setelah membaca buku ini, karena terbuai dengan mantra didalam buku ini mungkin" kata kakek tersebut dengan serius.

Aku meneguk ludahku tak tahan dengan apa yang diceritakan kakek pemjual buku tersebut,

'apakah sebutan penjual buku dari kakek ini hanya sebatas kedok saja untuk menutupi kalau ia sebenarnya adalah arwah hantu atau semacamnya?' batinku dengan rasa takut dan keringat yang sedikit menetes di wajahku, namun aku memberanikan diri untuk membeli buku tersebut.

Entah kenapa, tepat pada saat ia menyerahkan uang tersebut ke kakek tua, tiba-tiba terdengar suara angin yang bertiup kencang. Kemudian kakek tersebut buru-buru melangkah turun dari bus, namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menolehkan wajahnya pelan-pelan ke arahku.

"Nak", ujarnya lirih

"apa pun yang terjadi, jangan terlalu terbuai dengan bacaan dibuku itu, saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuati padamu nak."

Jantungku berdegup kencang. begitu takutnya aku sampai tak mampu menganggukkan kepala hingga akhirnya kakek tersebut menghilang dengan tiba tanpa sepengetahuanku, sekitar pukul satu malam, aku sudah membaca sekitar 3 lembar cerita dibuku tersebut, Dan memang benar seperti yang dikatakan kakek penjual, buku itu benar-benar menegangkan dan menyeramkan. Di luar bus yang melaju kencang, hujan salju turun dengan derasnya. Angin berhembus kencang bergantian dan terkadang terdengar sepertu suara guruh yang menggelegar padahal ini hujan salju. Sejenak Aku melihat berkeliling dan ternyata semua penumpang sudah terlelap. Bulu kudukku terasa berdiri dan entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada sebuah hembusan nafas di sekitar bahuku.

di didalam buku tersebut aku melanjutkan membaca, namun ada beberapa kata yang menurutku janggal, tertulis

"Pada rabu 23 januari 2003 bus dengan kelajuan tak terduga itu menerobos dengan cepat dalam sebuah jalan di daerah danau shibuya... ..a..bu...ss...nondama...not...go...not...go..."

aku bingung dan merasa aneh sekaligus penasaran, sudah hampir aku ke akhir halaman dari buku ini namun aku sangat bingung dengan kenyataan 3 tahun silam, kata apa ini? kenapa dipisah begini? pikirku dalam hati. begitu penasarannya aku dan tanpa pikir panjang kucoba mengangkat selebaran kertas agar bisa menuju halaman berikutnya. tapi, sedetik kemudia aku ingat pesan kakek tadi...

"apa pun yang terjadi, jangan terlalu terbuai dengan bacaan dibuku itu, saya tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuati padamu nak."

Jantungku bergedup kencang.. apakah isi dari selebaran dibaliknya? mantra ataukah semacam hipnotis dari kisah ini? didalam benakku akupun bingung dan merinding... Pada saat diaman aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan, tiba-tiba bus yang kunaiki berhenti tak lama kemudia muncul seorang berbaju putih memasuki pintu belakang tepat disebelah tempat dudukku, Dengan jantungku yang sudah berdegup tak karuan kupejamkan mataku dan kubuka kembali, pada saat itu suasana kembali seperti semula.

'hufft...ternyata hanya bayanganku saja' batinku merasa lega setelah melihat bahwa bus yang kunaiki ternyata tidak berhenti dan tak ada sosok dengan pakaian putih tadi. kulihat arloji di tanganku dan telah menunjukkan pukul 00.45 WIB, ketika itu aku kembali teringat dengan buku yang belum selesai kubaca tadi.

Jantungku kembali berdegup, 'sampai dimanakan aku tadi?' batinku dalam hati, sudah 10 menit aku tertidur dengan membawa buku cerita horror yang masih terbuka, dengan tangan gemetar ku buka halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut secara perlahan… dalam hati aku berkata, jika aku mati, jika aku menjadi gila ataupun terkena serangan hantu tak bernyawa itu, setidaknya hidupku sudah ku jalani dengan benar..

Dan akhirnya aku membukanya..

kulihat disana tampak sebuah lembaran kosong dengan beberapa goresan dengan pena kuno di bagian bawah lembar tersebut. Sambil menelan ludah, aku membaca huruf demi huruf yang tercantum:

Di Balik Insiden Bus Malam Shibuya, Terbitan CV. Buku Horror Garing

Harga : Rp 10.000,- (nego)

" !#! #! k*mpreet!" dengan keras aku mengumpat dan membangunkan semua penumpang bus malam itu.

500.000 - 10.000

"hey, kau tau aku telah membuang uang hasil kerja paruh waktuku sebesar 490.000 baru kali ini aku tertipu dengan seorang kakek, kusooo!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _\- Owari -_**

* * *

wkwkw, Maaf ya kalau endingnya Troll dan masih jelek, karena saya masih author baru, hehe... so, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan review, kritik dan saran karena itu sangat membantu saya :)


End file.
